


Lingerie Dress Up

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: Peter buys a pretty nice new outfit for his lover.





	Lingerie Dress Up

Stiles shifted on the bed as he stared at the box from a lingerie store that Peter had brought home. “You prepared for tonight? You promised I could dress you up in one of my favorite outfits from the store we were in a week ago. This is the one I choose.” Stiles gulped as he stared at the lacy items arranged neatly in the box and he went to go feel the fabric. It was soft and not how he expected it to be and he looked up to Peter who smiled to him. “I know you’ll look delicious in it.” Peter cooed as he tilted Stiles head up to kiss him softly on the lips.

Stiles’s face got warm as he kissed back then looked back then he took a deep breath. “Alright, I am prepared to wear this.” Stiles nodded.

”Good, change in the bathroom then come to me in the master suite okay?” Stiles nodded again and wondered why they had paid for a hotel room that night. Maybe it was to set the mood? Well, he didn’t know for sure; one thing he knew for sure though was that things were about to get messy as he also knew Peter brought along some toys with him to tease Stiles. As much as he loved Peter he hated his teasing. Right before he’d cum was the time Peter would like to tease and he hated it but it had to keep going or else Stiles could get punished for not letting Peter let’s say; have his fun.

The bathroom was actually pretty big and that was just something Stiles choose to acknowledge as he set the pink box down on the sink counter.

He looked at himself in the mirror before going to strip out of his clothes that he had worn to school that day. He slipped the black panties with the cage in the back that was shaped like a heart, his ass fitting perfectly in them. He then slipped the thigh highs on; rolling them onto his legs as he glided his fingers up the fabric after. He looked at the two other things and took a deep breath before going grabbing them and out to Peter.

Peter sat on the bed drinking some wine as he saw Stiles come out with the items then he smiled. He patted his lap before holding his hands out for the items which were a collar and black fox ears. “You look good in those. I also have your tail but that is going to have to wait.” Peter kissed Stiles’s neck as he felt the other settle down in his lap. “Do you like your new panties?” Peter smile and Stiles nodded as he bit his lip.

”Makes me feel dirty but I’ll manage.” The remark made Peter chuckle as he rubbed Stiles’s hip after he set his wine glass down. He moved to grope his ass causing the other to jump at the hand suddenly being here. “D-Don’t do that pervert.” Stiles muttered as Peter laughed again.

“I am sure that I can do anything to you tonight Stiles.” Peter kissed his neck as he bit down gently causing Stiles to groan. His hands roamed back up Stiles ass up his back to roll over his shoulders and come to run down his front. “You look so sexy in this..”

“You know what? You should take advantage of that. Take me. Take me hard.” Stiles whispered in his ear as he smirked. Peter groaned in response as he pulled Stiles closer to his body. He attacked his neck with kisses and nibbles as his hand slipped under Stiles garment and kneaded at his ass muscles. Stiles groaned as he rubbed up against Peter who groaned against his neck causing the skin to go all tingly from the long hum.

“Fuck….” Stiles breathed out as he looked to Peter who kissed down then he jumped. “H-Hol-” He was cut off with a kiss there as Peter pressed a long deep one on him catching him off guard.

Fuck he hadn’t expected Peter’s finger to pry him open so soon. He felt the finger slicked up and then he frowned, when the fuck did Peter get the lube and spread it on his f-. “Fuccck.” A long groan came from Stiles as he felt a finger slip inside then a second almost immediately entering him.

Peter smiled to the reaction as he began to scissor Stiles. He curled his fingers inside of him before he added another and heard Stiles moan his name out softly. Things couldn’t be going more smoothly as Peter moved his fingers inside of Stiles with the panties of the outfit around his thighs. Peter hummed before he pulled them down to the point they were are Stiles’s ankles. “You know what you should do?” Peter arched a brow and licked his lips. “Lay down.” Stiles nodded and followed his order and laid on his stomach as he looked back to him. Peter smirked as he grabbed Stiles’s waist and pulled it so his butt was in the air causing the other to yelp in surprise.

“P-Peter?” He felt the calloused hand run over his ass cheeks before the thumb pressed into him and he moaned out.

“Tell me Stiles. Who has been a bad boy?” Peter asked as he soon slapped his ass and hard. Stiles yelped as he swallowed but he hadn’t answered. “Stiles you have to answer the question.” Another smack landed on Stiles’ ass and he bit his lip to keep himself from yelling out. “If you don’t answer me Stiles then I’ll have to extend this punishment.” He told him before another blow was done.

Stiles licked his lips as he swallowed after. “I-I am…”

“What was that Stiles? I couldn’t hear you.” Peter smacked his ass again.

Stiles gasped softly as he groaned after not knowing he caused Peter to smirk. “I-I am!” It was louder this time then he felt Peter nuzzle the abused skin.

“That’s good enough.” He kissed the spots before his tongue went to his ass and licked at the entrance causing Stiles to gasp out. He panicked but before he could push Peter away he felt the wet muscle push it’s way inside of him and Stiles moaned out to the semi warm heat of it.

“P-Peter…!” Stiles gasped out but before he could encourage Peter to go on the muscle disappeared. “W-What happened P-” The next part wasn’t expected as Peter soon pressed his hard cock inside of Stiles who gripped the sheets and cried out to the slight pain he felt. It always sort of hurt but it wasn’t getting like that lately and he was glad. He groaned out as Peter pushed all the way inside of him. There was also another groan as Peter grabbed onto Stiles hips then Stiles wiggled underneath causing him to moan in his heat.

“Stop talking.” Peter demanded, as his nails dug into the unscarred skin on Stiles thigh. He began to move causing Stiles to grip the sheets, moaning his name out. Peter kept thrusting into Stiles, getting moans of his name thrown out into the air and also groans.

“P-Peter!” Stiles cried out once Peter switched his position. He saw Stiles curl his toes slightly and his body arch up. He continually aimed for the same spot, to hear more moans erupt from Stiles. He dug his nails into his skin and leaned down to suck at Stiles’s neck. Stiles jumped slightly as Peter all of sudden stopped thrusting inside of him to slide out. Stiles swallowed, he had been near his climax and Peter had pulled out. It was always like that, he gasped once something cold from a substance was pressed inside of him.

“Feel good?” Peter leaned over him and kissed his shoulders. Stiles groaned out as he nodded to the other. Peter smiled as he saw the nod before pressing the toy further inside of Stiles. “Good.” He said gently before nibbling on his neck to go and position himself under Stiles. Stiles glanced to him before he put his hands on his legs. “Suck.” Peter urged on as he slipped his hand into Stiles’s hair to run his fingers through it gently and Stiles moaned as he closed his eyes.

Stiles licked up Peter’s shaft causing him to groan as he began to tease him with his mouth. He purely thought the other deserved it since he was going to be teased. He heard a soft growl before his hair was grabbed causing him to groan and look to Peter. “Don’t like being teased wolfy?” Stiles smirked as he licked the tip and sucked on it. Peter groaned before another growl slipped out. “I get it.” Stiles mumbled before slipping Peter into his mouth. Sucking just right that Peter got enough pleasure but also so it was also teasing.

Peter groaned and gripped his hair again as he growled louder than before. It didn’t scare Stiles in the least, since he knew this always made Peter get angry and then fuck him into the bed. “Y-You fucking teaser.” Peter frowned before he forced Stiles off and pulled him up to kiss him. He grabbed his hips and urged Stiles to sit in his lap, before his fingers massaged his ass cheeks causing Stiles to groan out.

Peter slipped inside of Stiles once more, causing the boy to moan out at how stuffed he was. Whatever Peter had put inside of him hadn't been pulled out and Peter just went to slide in with it. “Oh god…” Stiles mumbled and Peter smirked.

“God isn’t here for you right now. Take a message at the beep.” Peter made a soft beeping noise causing Stiles to groan when he moved all of a sudden.

“Just fuck me.” Stiles moaned and Peter began to speed up his thrusts into the other. It hadn’t taken long for Stiles to get close again, Peter pounding into him like he did was just sending Stiles closer and closer. Peter snaked his hand around and began to match his hand movements on Stiles’s erection with his thrusts.That sent him over the edge, Stiles arched his back and moaned out Peter’s name as his hands clenched the sheets under him with his toes curling. He felt kisses on his neck before a bite sunk into the flesh of his shoulder. Stiles cried out as he whimpered softly from the pain. “I-If you fucking turn me…. I’ll k-kill you Peter…” Stiles panted and felt the mouth move away.

Peter groaned as he pulled out of Stiles and fell onto the bed right beside him. Peter slid the toy out also as he tossed it aside after he wiped it on the hotel bed. He could make more use of it later. He closed his eyes for now.

Stiles fell from his kneeling position onto the bed panting heavily before he turned his head to look at Peter who was licking his lips. Stiles rolled his eyes before he felt arms go around him. “Don’t roll your eyes at me… You know you’d love to be my mate Stiles.” Stiles had closed his eyes but opened them wide when he heard what Peter said. “See I knew you’d be up for it.” Stiles groaned softly before Peter chuckled and pulled him flush against his chest so they could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Beep bloop. Posting more stories from the tumblr.
> 
> Lmao and reading it again made me realize just how bad it could have been.
> 
> It's slightly edited.


End file.
